


Interruptions

by JoyDragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AnnoyingShit!Toph, Come get y’all’s juice, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FireLady!Katara, Humor, Interruption Trope, Katara is fucking hot, Oh God Dad don’t open the door, Poor Aang, Taang - Freeform, Zutara, embarrassed!Zuko, my best friend and my sister!, stay tuned for more, zutara smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: Sometimes the Fire Lady goes to the Fire Lord's office for... work-related reasons.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 94
Kudos: 361





	1. Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Smut inspired by my friend's (gimmezutara) work. Calma your stories are KILLING ME but please never stop.
> 
> I plan to write small (connected? maybe?) one shots of Zuko and Katara getting interrupted during sexy times, only because I think it’s great fun. I love the interruption trope.

His eyes roved over her. She was pinned to his desk, her red robes shoved open and her glorious bare body revealed for his eyes only.

He would never look at his desk the same.

Zuko lightly traced his pale fingers down her sternum to her navel. Her mocha skin was so beautiful. He wanted to mark it up with his lips.

Katara was staring up at him with her electric blue eyes, full of love. And at this moment, full of mischief. The corners of her eyes crinkled as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. She smirked at him, "Are you just going to stare, Mister Fire Lord?"

He gripped the edges of the table as she tilted her hips against his, a pleasureful shiver racking through his body.

"Oh I'm going to do much more than just stare at you, Katara." His molten eyes bored into hers as he pulled open his own robes.

Katara bit her lip in anticipation as his hands slowly unraveled his clothes, hesitating on the waistband of his pants. She giggled and playfully glared at him, "Zuko. Stop teasing me!"

"Well, you could stop just  _ staring, _ my Fire Lady."

She narrowed her eyes and abruptly sat up. She kept eye contact with him as her hands skimmed down his sides until they gripped the edge of his pants.

Zuko snorted as she unceremoniously yanked his pants down.

He didn't think it was so funny when her hand wrapped around his length though. He groaned and pushed himself closer to her. "Agni, Katara."

Katara smiled against his throat as she placed open-mouthed kisses along his neck, her hand slowly working him.

Zuko gripped her hips, his thumbs running little circles into her skin. He knew little caresses drove her crazy. His hands wandered to her supple behind, intending to lift her off the desk and hopefully down onto his cock.

The door suddenly opened. "Nephew, have you- OH!"

Katara gasped in surprise, yanking her robes back over her while Zuko cursed and did his best to hide himself from his Uncle's eyes (even though Iroh had blanched and turned away immediately).

"I thought you locked the door!" Zuko accused her.

Katara sniffed angrily. "Excuse me,  _ you  _ were the one that basically attacked me! I only came in here to talk about  _ work _ ."

Zuko's face grew red and he whisper-hissed at her, "You were taunting me and  _ you know it _ ."

"It's not my fault you can't keep it in your pants whenever I walk into a room!"

Uncle Iroh cleared his throat to interrupt the bickering couple. "I was just going to ask if you had signed off on the trade agreement, but I see it has become... desecrated." His gaze pointedly fell to the desk, where the papers had become scrunched up underneath Katara's body. "I'll write up a new one."

With that, he closed the door. It was only a moment later when he popped his head in, "Before you continue,  _ please _ lock the door."

Zuko groaned and dropped his head to his wife's shoulder in embarrassment.

  
  



	2. The CockBlock

And now Sokka.

(I may have gotten a bit carried away with the smut portion, my bad)

* * *

She pulled on the tie of her blue robe, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Zuko sucked in a large breath when he saw the dark red lingerie underneath- one he hadn't seen before. It hugged her hips, pushed up her breasts, accentuating her small waist...

"Fuck, Katara." Zuko's eyes roved over her body, practically glowing with lust. She climbed onto the large bed, teasingly drawing the robe down her shoulders and arms to pile on the sheets. Zuko's fingers twitched, aching to touch her.

Katara smirked at him, pushing his shoulders back on the pillows. She slowly leaned down, pressing a smoldering kiss to his jaw, diving lower to his neck. She pulled his tunic down, her lips following and kissing the revealed skin.

She stuck her ass up and curved her back in the way that he liked, and his eyes were immediately drawn to the lingerie tight on her curves. He tried to sit up to touch her and Katara forcefully pushed him back down. She pouted at him, "It's _my_ turn."

Zuko groaned in restraint and held onto the headboard instead. Katara nodded in satisfaction, continuing her slow trail down his body.

Zuko's breathing became more labored as she got closer to his aching hard on. Her eyes twinkled with humor as she traced a lone finger over his length, sadly covered by his pants.

She decided enough teasing and mercifully pulled his pants over his dick. She immediately flattened her tongue against him, licking up and wrapping her lips around the head.

His eyes glazed over as he watched her mouth work, her devilish tongue shooting pleasure up his spine. She held eye contact with him as she swallowed him up to the hilt. Zuko cursed loudly.

He broke the rule and reached his hands down to touch her. One hand gathered up her long hair to hold it at the back of her head, the other guiding her up and down his cock. Katara let him though, her own eyes becoming glazed with lust at the feeling of him filling her mouth.

With a particularly hard suck, she slowly pulled him out of her mouth with a pop. A string of saliva connected his dick with her lips still. Zuko moaned at the sight.

Her hand pumped him, tapping the head of his cock against her tongue.

"Shit- ah- you are so fucking sexy." Zuko groaned, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She turned her head to catch his thumb in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his digit and moaning softly. He watched in fascination, loving the feeling of her soft, warm tongue.

He pulled his finger away, wanting her to suck on something else. She obliged, taking his cock back into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it like she had with his thumb.

He restrained from lifting his hips and gagging her- she always got mad when he did that. So he did his best to be in control, letting her go her own pace. Thankfully she seemed to understand his need for _more_ , so she started to bob her head in earnest, his slick length sliding in and out of her hot mouth.

Zuko pushed her face away as the door suddenly slammed open. He hastily pulled a pillow over him as Katara scrambled to put her robe back on, wiping her mouth.

"MY EYES!"

Katara glared at her intruding brother, "What the hell, Sokka?!"

"I'M GONNA HURL." Sokka bemoaned.

"Um, _you_ were the one that came into _our_ bedroom- and I know for a fact that door was locked!" Zuko growled.

Sokka leaned against the doorframe, throwing his hand over his forehead dramatically. "Zuko! My best friend! With my _sister!_ How could you?!"

Zuko pinched his nose in frustration, regretting allowing his brother-in-law to stay at the palace's royal suites. He drawled, "I married your sister years ago, Sokka. You were our best man, remember?"

"MY SISTER. AND MY BEST FRIEND."

Katara rolled her eyes and slapped her knees as she stood from the bed. "He's going to go on like this for the unforeseeable future."

She angrily stomped over to the doorway. She yelled out into the hallway, "Suki! Come get your idiot husband out of my room!"


	3. The Gremlin Strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toph is next.
> 
> You might think, awe poor sweet innocent Toph. That is not what you will be thinking in a few minutes.
> 
> This chap is short but I've got two other ideas I'm working on too. I did not go overboard with the smutty bit this time LOL
> 
> Also last I check the kudos it was perfectly at 69 so I'm gonna have to ask y'all to not like it anymore. Nice. (This is a JOKE pls keep giving me attention)
> 
> Edit: aight now it's 103 so we've gotta shoot for 169 now folks

She climbed onto his lap, frantically sliding their mouths together urgently. Zuko gripped her backside and shoved her closer. They both moaned into their kiss as Katara ground down into his hard on.

"Why do our sparring sessions always end like this?" Zuko smirked, leaning their foreheads together.

"Are you complaining?" Katara shot back, raising an eyebrow at him.

In lieu of an answer, Zuko kissed down her neck, sucking hard. He pushed her tunic open, hands melding to her breasts over the sarashi wraps she wore. Katara tilted her head back more, gyrating her hips into his again.

His lips wrapped around her breast, wetting the cloth. Katara groaned in appreciation, her fingers digging into his hair.

"Can you guys believe my parents?" Toph kicked the door of the training room open.

Katara flinched, scrambling from Zuko's lap as she hastily retied her top. As if Toph could see her. Zuko inaudibly groaned, smacking his head on the wall behind him in frustration.

"First of all, they send me a letter. Did they forget I can't read? Well I got Aang to read it for me and they are _ordering me_ to come home to visit with _suitors_." Toph blanched, scooting herself onto the bench. "Disgusting! I think the fuck not!"

Zuko cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yeah that… sucks."

"Uh, yeah it does! I'm about to go ape shit!" Toph waved her arms angrily.

Katara sighed, giving a sideways longing look to Zuko before turning back to the younger girl. "Come on, I'll go help you write a letter back to them."

Just before the door shut behind them, Toph turned her head back to Zuko. Her mouth stretched into an evil grin.

Zuko's jaw dropped as it became suddenly clear that Toph was purposefully messing with them. The training room was made of _stone-_ and she could _see_ them- _she knew-_

That little fucker.


	4. Belle of the Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch Zutara being cute and sweet and also really sexy hot damn. It is so easy to write their chemistry I LOVE THEM.
> 
> Also... I like REALLY went overboard with the smut this time. NSFW, just warning you now.

Zuko sucked in a breath when she rounded the corner. She was wearing a deep blue gown, with a Fire Nation styled cut. She looked like a goddess.

 _As usual,_ Zuko mused.

Katara approached him by the curtain. "My, my, Your Majesty. You sure do clean up nicely."

Zuko slowly trailed his eyes down her form. "I could say the same to you, Your Highness."

The wrinkled their noses at each other, breaking out in laughter at the silly titles.

They heard the announcer starting to introduce them. Zuko held out his arm to her. "Ready, my love?"

No silly titles now. Katara smiled softly at him and gripped his arm. "With you? Always."

They did their rounds, chatting with delegates and nodding along to whatever conversation they had been dragged into. Zuko would much rather let his eyes roam the curvy figure of his wife.

Katara would be across the room, charming anyone and everyone. Occasionally she would catch his eye and return his heated look before continuing her conversation.

Whenever he could get close to her, he would trail his fingers on her hip or lower back, maybe lean down to whisper something in her ear. He knew these things would drive her crazy. But she would tease him just as much. Maintaining eye contact with him when she licked her fingers after a snack, or winking at him suggestively when he was trying to hold a serious political conversation.

He looked up once more as a flash of blue caught his eye. Katara stood on the outskirts of the room, her eyes trained on him. She curled her finger at him and slipped through a door.

The little minx.

He struggled to contain himself, politely excusing himself and trying not to bolt to the door she had disappeared into. They had to at least pretend to be discrete.

As soon as he stepped through the door, a hand grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. He wasn't defensive though- he knew his wife's touch anywhere.

Plus the lips at his throat were a good tell it was her.

Katara pulled at the stiff shoulder pads of his outfit and pouted at him. "I hate these stupid things. It's too hard to get off."

Zuko smirked, easily grabbing her hip and turning her to lean against the wall instead. "Mm, but we really only need our pants off, right?"

She grinned saucily at him, dragging his face down for a heated kiss. Zuko let his hands _finally_ roam over her tempting body. He pulled her hair back sharply, revealing her neck to his mouth. Katara made a loud gasp at the action.

"Shhh..." Zuko murmured. "You've been driving me crazy all night so don't get us caught now."

Katara wrapped one leg around his, "Well you better not mess up my hair. Or else everyone will know anyways."

He relented, gently releasing her hair from his fingers.

Katara slowly hiked her dress up, glad it was such thin material. Zuko's hot hands ran along her smooth thighs.

"I've been wanting you from the moment I saw you in this dress..."

She quickly untied his belt, smirking at him as she deliberately ran her hand over the bulge in his pants. "Less talking, Zuko."

Zuko didn't need to be told twice. Barely shoving any offending articles of clothing away, he guided himself into her. They gasped into each other's mouths. They'd never tire of this feeling. Katara ran her hands down his back as he took a quick pace.

Their hips rocked into each other. Zuko melded his lips over hers, hoping to remind her to stay quiet without so many words.

She muffled her moans into his mouth as he slammed into her again and again and _again._

Katara squeezed her eyes shut, her lips pausing their kiss. She mumbled, "Oh fuck, I'm about to-"

"Not yet." Zuko pleaded, hiking up her other leg so that they were both around his waist. He gripped her ass tightly, pushing her against the wall more firmly with his ever persistent hips.

Her fingers dragged across his scalp- probably messing up his crown. And _she_ was the one that complained about her hair earlier.

She started to whisper his name frantically as his hips kept brushing that _really_ pleasureful spot. She felt breathless as it hit her.

Katara covered her mouth with her hand as she moaned and writhed against the wall, her whole body shaking. Zuko held her there, pausing his movements except for reaching his fingers down to her, rubbing so that she might stay blissful for one moment more. When she stopped shaking he gently caressed her thighs, moving only slightly to show her he hadn't made it to the crest with her.

She blearily opened her eyes to see Zuko staring at her with a heated, satisfied gaze. His voice rasped, "I love watching you do that."

"Mm, I love when you _make_ me do that." She bit her lip coyly, rolling her hips against his. Zuko groaned, crashing his lips to hers and continuing to slide in and out of her. Katara mewled at the sensitivity of her skin, it made every movement so much more intense.

They both froze, staring into each other's wide eyes as they heard the door open. They slowly turned their heads.

"Toph would you wait a sec- oh." Aang made eye contact with them, immobilized in the doorway as if he'd just seen a ghost. Or maybe, as if he had just caught his parents having sex. "Oh my god. _Oh my god_. No- Toph, turn around go back out-"

"What is it, Twinkle Toes? I can't see with this damn wooden floor-"

"I'm going to die if you don't let me out of this room oh my god-!"

The door slammed shut, and they were alone again. A pause later they faintly heard Toph cackling on the other side of the door.

Zuko slowly turned his head back to look at his wife in horror. They stared at each other for a moment more before breaking out into giggles.

"Oh Agni, he looked like he was going to faint!" Zuko chortled.

"He probably did on the other side of the door!" Katara giggled with him, keeping hold of his shoulders as to not fall over.

They laughed a moment more, shuffling against each other and the wall. Her eyes went wide for a second as she felt him stiff against her.

Katara's mouth tilted up in a smirk. "You're still hard?"

Zuko pressed his face into her shoulder and groaned in embarrassment.

"Are you developing some voyeristic tendencies, Zuko?"

"No!" He drew his face back, cheeks red as he defended himself. "You're just super hot in that dress!"

Katara hid a snort behind her hand. "Sure, babe..."

Zuko growled and rubbed his hips against her, pleased when she let out a whimper. "Am I the only one still turned on? Hmm?"

"Okay, okay." Katara smiled, reaching down. "Let's just finish before anyone comes looking for us..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my storyline and it makes me laugh:
> 
> Some ball going on, friends are there. Idk plot? Katara looks exquisite. Zuko is heart eyes motherfucker.
> 
> Zuko and Katara going at it
> 
> Toph and Aang sneaking in so THEY can make out and accidentally find Zuko and Katara fucking against the wall.
> 
> Aang almost faints/pukes bc these are his parentals?
> 
> Toph thinks it's hilarious.
> 
> Zuko is still horny so they finish lol
> 
> You don't have to read it Taang if you don't want to, I left it ambiguous. But man. Poor innocent Aang. So sorry my bebe.


	5. rules are made to be broken

Katara awoke to the humming feeling of pleasure spreading throughout her body. She had expected to wake up cold, as she was visiting her homeland in the South Pole. But she was warm… almost hot. She slowly became aware of the warm hands grazing her body with the softest touch. Lips were on her neck, and his fingers were trailing down her stomach away from her breasts to a more exciting area…

"Good morning to you too, my love." Katara chuckled.

Zuko only hummed sleepily as he peppered her throat with languorous kisses. Katara could feel him stiff against her butt as he spooned her. She smiled wickedly as she rolled her hips back against her husband, her own hands reaching behind her to touch him.

She gasped lightly as his fingers teased her, circling around her clit over her undergarments. She slowly trailed her hand down his hard abdomen, palming him slightly before reaching into his pants to touch him skin to skin.

"Mm, Katara…"

Their movements were slow and languid, not rushing as they pleasured each other under the heavy animal skin blanket. They had no other concern in the world.

A soft knock on the door startled them out of their sleepy, pleasureful haze. "Katara, dear? Zuko? Are you awake yet?"

Katara felt like someone had just drenched her in ice water.

She sprang up from the sheets, practically slapping Zuko's hands away from her. Oh spirits she hoped her father wouldn't open the door. "Dad! Yes, morning, we'll be down in a minute!"

There was a moment of hesitation before Hakoda answered her, "Alright, sweetie. No rush, but breakfast is almost ready."

She held her breath, trying to hear his footsteps walk away. Katara turned back to her husband. Zuko lay flat on the bed with his hands covering his pale, pale face. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

He peered at her through his fingers, "Agni. That could have been bad."

"Do you think he knows?!" Katara whispered worriedly.

Zuko sat up on his elbows, "We weren't making any noise! ...Were we?"

"I don't know!" She hissed quietly. "But I would really rather not be caught having sex by _my father!"_

He groaned and flopped back on the bed. "Fine. No sex while we're here visiting then."

Katara pouted at him and he sat up to face her, incredulous. "Well I don't like it either but what else do you want me to say?!"

"I don't know, but not that."

Zuko rolled his eyes at her and pulled the covers off of him as he moved to stand. (The boner was no longer an issue at this point.) "Babe, I know that we are in a happy marriage and that your father knows that and approves of it and sure, he assumes we have sex. But I do not want him to see us having said sex. There is still a chance he would charge at me with a spear."

Katara giggled and stood as well. "Dad would never! He loves you like his own!"

"Mmm…. and that love comes with a healthy dose of fear on the side…"

She shook her head and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Alright, fine. No sex while we're here..."

Despite her statement, Katara deepened their kiss. She buried her fingers into his hair and pressed their bodies together. Zuko grabbed her hips and hummed into the kiss before pulling away softly, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, 'Tara..."

"Me? I'm not doing anything." She said between kisses, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice. Her hands ran down his torso sensually as she sucked on his tongue. Zuko groaned into her mouth as she cupped him.

When Katara took a few steps back towards the bathroom, he followed her smirking lips without hesitation.

He pulled away only to shut and lock the door behind them. He turned and playfully glared at her, "You are a terrible influence."

"One that you can't resist." She winked at him.

Needless to say, they broke the no-sex rule five minutes later in the shower.

If Hakoda heard, he didn't say a word. Still, Zuko couldn't look his father-in-law in the eyes for the rest of their visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL so this scene kinda reminds me of my story Accidental Rendezvous where the whole house hears Katara and Zuko going at it and it gets v awkward. You should go read it if you haven't!


	6. TMI

“Oh, you’re so good, such a good girl.” Zuko purred, pulling her tangled hair back with his fist.

Katara felt her mouth drop open as his next thrust made her see stars. She was probably drooling at this point. She was passed the point of turned on; Zuko had been fucking her rather thoroughly for the last half hour at least. Maybe _torturing_ her was a better explanation- but even this kind of punishment was a reward.

Zuko traced his other hand up and down the mocha-skin of her back, squeezing her hip before lightly slapping her already red ass. She rewarded him with a wanton moan that only had him bucking harder- a perpetual cycle it seemed.

Another slap, another loud moan. Zuko hummed, “Look at your pretty ass on my cock, being so good for me. Tell me what you want.”

Katara groaned and circled her hips back. “You, your cock. I love when you fuck my a-”

“Hey, do you guys know that everyone can hear you out here?”

Zuko and Katara faltered and slowly looked up to see Suki leaning against their open balcony door. Suki didn’t seem to mind that fact that Katara was bent over, ass up, with her hands tied to the bedpost. Or the fact that Zuko was literally balls deep into her.

She continued, “I mean, you guys are  _ super hot _ , sure, but I don’t know if the whole palace wants to hear it, ya know? Just food for thought.”

“Suki…” Zuko’s mouth gaped open and closed like a fish. “What the hell?”

Their sister-in-law waved and strolled back to the outside balcony railing. “Also, it was  _ way _ too easy to get up here. You might want to add some more security guards in the garden below? Well anyway, see ya.”

They stared at the empty balcony for a moment after Suki jumped down from it. 

“Did that just happen?” Katara asked stupidly.

Zuko blinked a couple times. “Yeah. My dick is inside of you and Suki just stood there and had a casual conversation with us.”

“Huh.” Katara nodded slowly. 

Weirder things had happened, she supposed.

  
  



	7. Tented Pants

Katara bit into her hand, restraining herself from making any noise at all. It was quite hard when her husband’s face was buried in between her legs.

But she  _ could not  _ make any noise. They were tent camping with their friends, and any of them could hear her if she so much as made a peep. The teasing would be humiliating.

She scratched her nails into his thick hair as he gave a particularly hard suck to her clit. Spirits, his tongue could do wonders.

Katara tilted her head back, rocking her hips along his face as he desperately gripped her hip and ass,  _ hungry _ for her.

The heat was started to build up in her lower region- so close-

Toph’s voice called loudly from the other side of the tent entrance, “You know, I was going to be nice and not interrupt, but I think Aang is about to combust so you might want to settle down in there.”

Katara was so shocked she lost her balance and stumbled forward, trying to catch herself with her hands and cursing as she was squished into the tent fabric wall. Zuko frantically patted her thighs as she practically suffocated him. She cursed again and scrambled to climb off of him.

“Toph!” Zuko hissed furiously, his face bright red from embarrassment as he sat up.

They could hear Toph sniff at them. “Hmpf. I don’t know how you two conveniently forgot that we have seismic sense. I’m just trying to protect poor, innocent Aang from the image of you two going at it like-”

“We get it, Toph! Thanks for ruining the mood!” Katara shouted, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Oh  _ I  _ ruined your night? You guys were ruining mine!” Toph accused angrily.

Zuko ran his hands down his face, “Oh my god, Toph, go away and let us die of mortification in peace.”

With a final harumph, they heard Toph walk away from their tent. They sighed reluctantly as they wrapped themselves in blankets and decided to put any fun times on the back burner- for now.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright pals I'm running out of ideas. Send me some!


	8. Mother Knows Best

Request from OldSoldier345: Ursa's reaction walking in on them

A/N: I refuse to read the comics (bc fuck bryke lol) so I don’t know much about Ursa’s character outside the ATLA episodes, soooo I’m just making her a typical mom I guess lmao

Summary: Ursa finds them at the turtle duck pond, which is really their own fault for having sex out in the open against a tree. She’s basically like ‘good for you’ but also ‘don’t do this again’

* * *

Ursa walked through the gardens, tucking her hands in her sleeves as she strolled along the flowers. She loved this garden, and she was so grateful that her son had repaired it to its former glory for her specifically. He was such a sweet boy.

Upon arriving at the pond, she frowned. Where were all the turtleducks?

Some certain… sounds drew her attention to the large tree beside the pond. She drew closer in suspicion. Was someone disecrating her sacred spot?

She turned the corner angrily only to see her own son making love with his wife. She gasped and immediately turned around.

“Zuko!” She yelled, aghast. How disturbing...

“Mom!” He yelled back in horror.

“Look, you’ve gone and emotionally scarred the turtleducks! Who else have you traumatized with your lewd explicitness out here in the open?”

She heard rushed fabric shuffling and murmured curses. She continued, “Of course, I’m very happy for you both, and so glad that you truly love each other-”

_“Mother.”_ Zuko hissed, “Would you _mind?”_

Ursa sniffed and turned her nose up. “Zuko, darling, this is your own fault for having intercourse against a tree. These gardens are for me after all-”

“Ursa, I am so, so sorry. We will never-”

“Katara, my dear! You have nothing to apologize for.” Ursa declared gently to her beautiful daughter-in-law.

Zuko grumbled, “Oh so it’s just all my fault, then?”

Ursa dusted off her skirt. “I suppose I’ll leave you two… Since I am expecting grandchildren soon, son.”

_“Mother, please!”_


	9. Shadowy Corners

Request from ‘I fucking love your work’: Slipping out of a meeting for hanky panky and Mai or Ty Lee comes to check on them. Exasperation/amusement

A/N: I love the anon title you used, much luv to you. I decided to go with Mai because I think this would be much more mortifying.

Summary: Zuko and Katara just can’t keep their hands off of each other. Not even in front of their exes.

* * *

Zuko stiffened as he felt Katara’s foot lightly trace up and down his calf. He risked a glance at her through the corner of his eye, but she was perfectly stoic and intently focused on Sokka presenting a new trade route to the Southern Water Tribe. 

He shook his head, she probably didn’t realize she was touching him, she did that sometimes. He tuned back into the discussion. 

“Well, Councilman Sokka, I think this proposed route has great potential to serve both of our nations. Once I reconvene with-“ Zuko choked on his own saliva when he felt Katara’s hand on his upper thigh. He ignored her (along with his reddening face) and cleared his throat. “Excuse me, with my council, we will decide terms and tariffs at our next meeting.”

Sokka nodded happily with that and returned to his seat. Katara’s hand had kept caressing his leg- and spirits above was his body responding. 

She was such a fucking tease. 

“Let’s take a brief pause, when we return I’d like to hear from Avatar Aang about the colonies in the Earth Kingdom.”

Zuko quickly stood (his robes were so thick they hid his semi easily). He knelt his head down to his wife and spoke softly but formally, “My lady, could I speak with you in private?”

Out in the hallway, as soon as they got in a secluded alcove, Zuko shoved her against the wall and lifted her skirt just enough to enter her roughly with his fingers, relishing in her excited gasp. He placed his mouth next to her ear and hissed, “You are such a bad girl.”

Katara bit into her wrist and wriggled her butt back towards him. The minx. She was completely soaked- how long had she been thinking about him doing this to her?

Zuko quickly glanced around before shoving his pants down. “Ready? Gotta be quick.”

“Then hurry up!” She goaded him. He groaned into her hair and directed himself in. Fuck, she always felt so good.

He set a fast pace, holding a hand over her mouth as he smacked his hips into her backside. 

They had barely started before they were found. 

Mai leaned against the pillar, studying her nails, and sighed loudly. “I was just trying to go to the bathroom, but now you’ve made it awkward.”

Katara and Zuko both shouted in horror. They clambered to pull their pants back up.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen it before, Zuko.” She rolled her eyes. “Though I do hope you’re better at sex now, for Katara’s sake.”

Zuko shook his head vehemently, “Nope. We are not having this conversation.”

Katara covered her face and whispered a prayer to Tui and La to end her suffering.

Mai shrugged and pushed off the pillar to continue sauntering down the hallway. “By the way, the meeting started again. People were wondering what had happened to you guys.”


	10. No Emergency Exit

Request from MajesticMia: Aang and Iroh rush to Zuko’s office about something important and they find Katara riding him on his desk chair. Iroh asks about grandchildren.

A/N: I’m glad we all enjoy tormenting Aang in this series for some reason LOL Also enjoy the soft zutara at the beginning of this! <3 (And god damn I went overboard on the smut again- but I don’t hear anyone complaining about that.)

Summary: They’ll stop… for emergencies only.

* * *

Katara locked the door behind her. She knew this was time put aside for Zuko to do his paperwork, and no meetings were scheduled for the next hour. They occasionally took advantage of this.

And she had been interrupted too often to be fully pleased with their sex life at the moment. She was going to get her fill- literally. 

Zuko looked up from his papers and rubbed at his temple. “Oh, Katara. Are you busy? I’m getting a headache, could you read this out for me?”

Katara sighed and shook her head. He worked too much. She approached him and gathered water from her water skin to place a healing hand to the left side of his head. “Sweetie, you know reading too long bothers your eye- you need to take breaks.”

He hummed in acknowledgement as he closed his eyes to the soothing touch. Katara knew he would go on doing it anyways, but at least she was here to give him some relief.

She pulled the water back into the water skin and placed it on his desk. “I have an idea of a break you can take right now…”

Zuko cracked his eyelids open at her as she walked around his chair. She started to massage his shoulders and he groaned and settled back in the chair more. “Definitely a good break.”

Katara smirked as she worked out the knots in his shoulders. It was going to be a  _ really _ good break here in a minute once he relaxed some more.

Once his shoulders were less tense, she kissed his head and walked back around to face him. “Better?”

“Yeah. Thanks, babe.” Zuko smiled up at her gratefully.

Katara sank down to her knees and Zuko’s eyes blew wide. “‘Tara?!”

“Shh.” She rested her hands on his thighs and ran them up and down a few times. “I’m gonna help you relax some more.”

He glanced at the door, “But what if-”

“I’ll hide under your desk.” She grinned wickedly.

Zuko’s eyes widened further as his face flushed at the thought. She started to untie the belt at his waist. He whined gently as she looked up at him through her lashes.

He swallowed roughly as she slowly drew off her own robes and tossed them on the floor. “Okay… yeah… we have some time…”

Katara smiled in accomplishment and quickly drew his pants down. Zuko closed his eyes again as she pumped his forming hard on. She placed kisses on his thighs and cock before taking the tip of him in her mouth, lathering him with her saliva. 

Zuko watched with half-lidded eyes as she began sucking him in and out languidly. He gathered her hair out of her face. “So pretty.”

She popped him out of her mouth and sent him a disarming smile. She slowly stood and drew off the rest of her clothing, even turning away and leaning down as she pulled down her pants, giving him a little show. 

Katara squealed as he pushed her hips forward, making her fall onto his desk almost painfully. She forgot the forming bruises when his hands caressed her bare bottom, fingers pulling her open.

“Ah…” She gasped as his tongue traced along her opening. This was not what she had planned, but she didn’t mind the change to her schedule…

She settled her arms on the desk and spread her legs further as his hands ran reverently up and down her long legs.

“Agni, you are so fucking perfect. You know that?” He palmed her ass, opening his mouth further against her and making her eyes roll back as his tongue reached into her.

Before he could get her legs shaking and make her absolutely useless, she pushed his head away. She came here with a plan dammit. “Zuko, I-”

He stood abruptly, discarding his clothes quickly. One hand pumped himself quickly and his other circled her opening. Katara gasped as he entered her swiftly.

Now she could only hold on to the desk for dear life as he hammered into her. He too must have a lot of pent up emotions about not getting alone time recently. She was just gonna close her eyes and  _ enjoy  _ it.

“Mm, babe, I wanna see your face.” Zuko pulled out of her, trying to get her to flip and lay back.

Ah, but her plan!

She pushed against his thigh, “Sit down.”

Zuko eagerly sat back down. Katara sauntered over and climbed onto his lap. He guided her hips as she placed the tip of him at her entrance and sank down. 

Katara hummed appreciatively as he filled her. “I love having your cock in me… love riding you..”

She rolled her hips as Zuko clawed desperately at her skin, trying to get her even closer. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to hold off his impending orgasm until she was ready. 

Luckily she was almost there with him. Katara leaned her head against his and buried her fingers in his long hair. “Look at me, Zuko.”

His golden eyes met her cobalt ones, burning for each other. 

The warm sensation of an orgasm washed over them simultaneously as they clutched each other tightly. 

Katara slumped against his chest. “I love you.”

Zuko caught his breath and smiled down at her. “Love you too, ‘Tara…”

She felt sated with the remnants of bliss in her veins, and the warmth of him spilling out down her thighs. She wanted nothing more than to continue sitting here, connected with him. ~~Well, she also wanted a round two here in a minute.~~

Katara shrieked as the door kicked in with a gust of wind, scrambling to cover herself with Zuko’s outer robe from the floor.

“Spirits above, why does this keep happening to me?”

“Oh, don’t be so disturbed, young Avatar! My nephew here is just working on providing me grandchildren to spoil.”

The married couple glared at Iroh and Aang in the doorway. Katara pointed her finger angrily, “I don’t get a lot of private time with my husband so what I want to know is why we keep getting interrupted!”

Aang groaned painfully and pinched his nose. “There’s an actual emergency and we need your assistance.”

Zuko sighed in defeat, “We’ll be out in five minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: thanks for all the requests I’m slowly working through them! There are a lot so be patient please :)
> 
> Be my friend and follow me on tumblr: authorjoydragon
> 
> Take this humble offering of a longer and more detailed chapter to forgive the fact I might have to pause updates bc I’m gonna be busy as hell the next week or so for birthday celebrations! I’ll be turning 25 which is mad weird.
> 
> If you love Zutara and Taang, check out my other works!


	11. Fascination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from OldSoldier345: Haru. 
> 
> Horrible idea: haru walks in on Katara reverse cowboy on Zuko, is ENTRANCED, gets a hard on. Zuko says they don’t want a third so sorry dude.

Katara rolled her hips enticingly, “You like that?”

“Yes, you are so sexy baby, so good at riding me.” Zuko massaged her ass as she slowly dragged herself up and down his cock. 

She curved her back, slowly leaning forward over his legs until just the tip of him was still encased inside her. Zuko ran his hands along her appreciatively, fascinated as he watched his dick slowly disappear as she brought her hips down. 

Zuko groaned in satisfaction when she sank all the way down, only for her to slowly pull back up. It was the sweetest torture. 

“Holy shit.”

He was quick to fling the blanket over his wife’s body at the unexpected voice. 

Katara peaked her head out from the blanket and turned to see who was in their doorway. (And how did that lock mysteriously never work?)

“Okay, obviously I am lost and this is not my guest room.” Haru’s face burned with a bright blush. 

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he noticed a bulge in Haru’s pants. “Dude, how long were you standing there?”

Haru looked away nervously. “Uh, not… not long…”

Katara put the blanket back over her head and screamed into the mattress. 

“Yeah, so we aren’t looking for a third, thanks for the offer.” Zuko raised an eyebrow at the other male- whose boner had not gone away yet.

Haru flushed brighter and stumbled backwards. “Right, yes, I’m leaving, sorry.”

As soon as he left Katara crawled out of the bed. “How many times do I have to be embarrassed? I want to fling myself off the balcony at this point.”

Zuko laughed. “But really, if we were gonna have a third who would you pick?”

Katara groaned and walked towards the balcony door. Zuko leapt up from the bed and chased her, laughing as she ran out of his reach. 

“Tell me!”

“We aren’t having this discussion!”


	12. Slacking Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exciting news: I turned 25, I dyed my hair pink, I became an auntie, and I just received my first dose of the covid vaccine. Hell yeah Aquarius season babey!

Request from Zusani1522, FirePheonix11, oops_lol, and Old Soldier: Azula (or council) with roasting.

A/N: What a popular request! I thought about having evil Azula break out of prison and try to kill Zuko and then puke finding him having sexy times with the water peasant, but then I was like eh, that’s too much plot for this crack series. Let’s just make her redeemed.

Summary: Azula is unamused with romance.

* * *

The rays of dawn slowly drifted into the room as Zuko began to stir from sleep. He stretched out his muscles before flipping over and cuddling into Katara’s side. 

His wife slowly blinked her eyes open as he ran his fingers through her long hair. Over the years she’d become more accustomed to waking up early, thanks to him. (She sometimes held a grudge about it still.)

“Good morning, my love.” 

Katara turned and slipped her leg between his and smirked. “Good morning indeed.”

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder. “Early to rise, as they say.”

Katara stretched out her arms, smirking as his eyes were drawn down to her naked chest. Seems like their activities from last night were going to be continued this morning. And for once they hadn’t been interrupted!

Zuko rolled them til he was holding himself over her. He started kissing down her neck as she brought her arms around his shoulders. He hummed against her dark skin, “Have I told you lately that you’re beautiful?”

She wrapped her legs around his hips and smirked. “So many compliments for me when you’re trying to get laid.”

He snorted against her neck and pulled back. “I give you compliments all the time!”

“Yeah, cause you’re always trying to get laid!” She giggled. 

“Not  _ always _ .” He pouted. “But right now, yeah.”

Katara laughed, dragging his face down for a kiss. “Lucky for you,” she said between kisses, “I also want to get laid right now.”

He rubbed his hips against hers, “Yes,  _ very _ lucky me.”

Zuko lined himself up and sunk into her as she gasped into his mouth. He set a slow rhythm, kissing her reverently. He buried his fingers into her soft hair as she ran her hands up and down his back.

“How sickenly sweet, brother.”

Katara and Zuko both startled at the voice. Luckily they were still under the covers, so Zuko just did his best to shield Katara’s body from view. He turned to see his sister leaning in the doorway, who was studying her sharp nails.

_ “Azula, what-” _

She glared at him. “You were late for our morning spar. I sure hope you aren’t also slacking off on your duties as Fire Lord, I’m sure Uncle would be  _ so _ disappointed.”

Katara sighed and ran her hands down her face. “Azula, can we have this conversation later?”

“What do you even see in poor Zuzu, Katara?” Azula pouted at her, trying to rile her up. Katara flushed red in anger but Zuko blew his fuse before she did.

“Would you  _ go away? _ I am very obviously trying to make love to my wife here!”

Azula wrinkled her nose. “Ew. And honestly, in that position Zuzu? I doubt she’s even enjoying herself.”

Zuko growled, “That’s it.” He untangled himself from Katara and started to throw off the covers. “Is it a fight that you want? Because I will give you one right now!”

The younger sister blanched, “Oh Agni above, nobody wants to see that, Zuzu.”

She quickly exited their room and they both sighed in relief. 

“Well, the moment's over.” Katara moved to get out of the bed too. Seriously, what was wrong with these people?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna have to put a pause on those requests y'all I’ve got six more after this one I need to write pls let me catch up lmao


	13. The Third

Request from Fiction_Writer2019: Jet bc we headcanon he’s not dead

Summary: Let’s say they’re traveling by themselves and go to take a bath, leading to sexy times. Whatever no one is here for a plot. Anyways Jet strolls up and asks if he can watch.

* * *

Katara gasped as Zuko pushed her against one of the boulders, making her bend at the waist. He leaned over her, growling into her ear, “You are such a fucking tease. You love to torment me until I snap, don’t you?”

She bit her lip to hide her smile as she pushed her hips back against his. He groaned into her hair.

She  _ did _ love to push his buttons. She loved to make him lose control.

“Fine, if that’s what you want.”

Zuko lifted her whole body out of the river, placing her on her knees. She shivered at the cool night air on her wet skin. “Zuko, it’s cold-” She gasped as his hand reached between her thighs, caressing her slit.

“I can make you warm.” He breathed against her before dragging his tongue along her lower lips. Katara whined and arched her back further.

Her arms trembled as they struggled to hold her up. Her breath came out in white wisps as she panted harshly. “Zuko, baby, please fuck me, I want-”

A stick snapping drew their attention to the woods. Zuko could see a figure standing along the tree line, and he dragged Katara back into the water behind him. He lit a fire in his palm and demanded, “Who’s there!”

The person slowly walked forward into the moonlight, causing them both to gasp in shock.

Jet smirked at them and crossed his arms. “I just wanted to watch. Or join.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Jet?! I thought you  _ died!” _ Katara peeked around Zuko’s broad shoulder.

“Of course not, babe.” He grinned at her before letting his eyes roam over Zuko’s toned torso. “Good to see you again, Zuko.”

Katara frowned, “Hey! Stop checking out my husband!”

“And don’t call her babe!” Zuko glowered.

Jet put up his hands in surrender. “Had to shoot my shot. Just happening to stumble upon the two hottest people I know sexing it up in the middle of nowhere seemed like a sign of fate to me.”

Katara hid her flaming face against Zuko’s back and groaned. Zuko cleared his throat, “You aren’t joining us, Jet. Or watching. Go away.”

“Such a shame. You both look so good wet. Let me know if you ever change your mind…”

His eyes lingered on Zuko’s pale skin and Katara growled, “I  _ will _ freeze you to a tree again, Jet.”

Jet’s laugh echoed throughout the clearing as he disappeared into the trees.

* * *

A/N: Oh you thought I was going with jealous Zuko? No. Jealous Katara. 

Headcanon they’re all bisexual. All of them. 

~~ And yes I did think about the sex fest of letting him join them oh my god I almost had a heart attack I couldn’t write it ~~

I def think Jet could be a third for them. I also could see Jin or Haru. My fav would be Aang tho. Zutaraang is my secret OT3.

Also I feel like sex in a creek/river would actually be disgusting and unsanitary? 


	14. The Tables Have Turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it’s been a minute. This request is out of order but I had it written and I wanted to give y’all some juice.

Request from Lakin5: Toph and aang being interrupted 

A/N: oh how the turns have tabled… how the turntables… Also Lakin5 you KNOW I’m so soft for Taang I was way too eager to write this chapter lol 

Summary: Katara just feels like this is righteous payback.

* * *

Katara stumbled and giggled as Zuko caught her hips. 

“Shh!” He shushed her loudly. 

They were maybe a little drunk at the moment. 

“Katara.. let’s.. uh.” Zuko looked around and pointed at a random room. “Let’s go in there and have sex!”

“Okay!” Katara nodded enthusiastically. 

They found a somewhat sobering scene on the other side of the door though. Zuko and Katara starred with their mouths open at the two people already in the room, with the same idea apparently. 

That was… Aang… and Toph….

Doing… sexual… activities?

Both of them pointed in accusation and shock, gurgling inquisitive sounds that weren’t quite words, but enough to gather the attention of Aang. 

Aang flinched and yelped, and Toph gagged on his penis as he surged forward. He winced apologetically as she drew away gasping. She hit his thigh in retaliation as she wiped off her mouth. 

“What the hell?” Zuko felt his brow furrowing. “That’s… you two are…”

Aang was quickly pulling up his pants as Toph stood and crossed her arms. “I was sucking his dick. So what?”

Zuko’s clouded brain wasn’t quite processing this. “But… you’re like.. my sister! Aang, what the hell!”

Aang threw his hands up, “And Katara is like my sister! And I had to see _you_ with _her,_ way too much recently!!!”

“You dated her!” Zuko laughed.

“When I was _twelve!_ For like, two months! It so doesn’t count.”

Katara started giggling uncontrollably. “ _We_ interrupted _you guys_. Ha! This is payback!”

Toph pinched her nose. “Yeah, yeah. Would you go away now?”

The water bender only laughed more, leaning on Zuko for support as he started to giggle too. He had a thought, “Wait, wait- how long have you been together?

“None of your business!” Toph sniffed them, “Are you guys _drunk?”_

“Maaayybbeee!” They chorused, breaking down into laughter again. 

“Oh spirits above.” Toph shoved them out of the room and slammed the door. “Leave us alone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just had eye surgery, which sucks I do not recommend, so it’s a bit hard for me to read and write at the moment. It’s getting better everyday but just don’t be expecting a whole lot of updates on any of my ongoing stories (which oops there’s a lot of them LOL) As always thanks for reading, your comments give me life 🥰


	15. Darned Kids!

Request from Milaaa: Hakoda or Master Pakku

A/N: Since I had one with Hakoda already, I’ll have Pakku and Gran Gran this time.

Summary: Zuko and Katara act like stupid teenagers on the couch. And like stupid teenagers, they are caught.

* * *

Katara hummed and rolled her hips, pulling Zuko’s bottom lip in between her teeth. He groaned and pulled her waist closer to him.

He pulled away and looked up at her with his golden eyes. “Are you sure we should be doing this on the couch?”

“It’s fine, you worrywart. Dad’s in a council meeting and Pakku and Gran Gran just left for the market. They won’t be back for hours.”

They were visiting the South Pole for the weekend, and Sokka and Suki were out of town. So they just had to worry about her other family members that might potentially walk in on them.

Zuko watched as she pulled her parka over her head and threw it on the ground. She pulled the string of her tunic, letting it fall open to reveal her sarashi wraps as she grinned at him.

He nodded as his eyes traced her skin, “Yeah, but we have an unlucky habit of being caught red-handed these days…”

Katara rolled her eyes and placed his palms on her chest. “Okay, but we won’t this time. So shut up already.”

She surged forward to capture his lips again, and he quickly forgot his hesitation. Katara’s hands unravelled his belt and drew open his tunic. He quickly rid himself of the fabric and threw it on the floor, along with Katara’s tunic.

Zuko pulled her hips down to grind against her as they moaned into each other’s mouths. He gripped her ass as she rolled her hips.

“Agni, I love you.”

Katara smiled as he pulled her hair back and attacked her throat in open-mouthed kisses. It was so easy to get him to communicate his feelings when she was the only thing on his mind. He always spilled compliments and declarations of love when they were intimate.

“I love you too, Zuko.” She hummed appreciatively when his lips trailed to the top of her breasts. She dug her fingers into his soft, slick hair. He started to slide her wraps down for better access to her skin.

The front door suddenly opened, a cold torrent of wind blasting inside the warm home. Zuko and Katara shrieked and fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. 

“On the couch, dears? Really?” Kanna frowns. 

Katara held Zuko’s shirt over her chest and screeched, “Gran Gran! What are you doing here?!”

“I live here.” Kanna pursed her lips. “And I forgot my coin purse.”

Pakku stared at them unimpressed until a thought came to mind, and his lips spread into a grin. “You know, Iroh is going to have a field day with this information.”

Zuko groaned and covered his red face, “Not my uncle…”

“Aren’t you two getting a little old to be this reckless? You aren’t teenagers anymore.” Pakku shrugged and crossed his arms. They deserved to be gossiped about if they were this stupid, in his opinion.

“Ugh. This is so embarrassing. Please don’t tell people about this.” Katara frowned at her grandparents.

Kanna raised an eyebrow as she grabbed her purse from its designated hook. “What else are old people supposed to gossip about?”

Their laughter followed them back out the door as Katara and Zuko whined helplessly on the cold floor.

Zuko slumped his head on her shoulder. “I _told_ you this would happen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this made me laugh, hope it made you laugh too!
> 
> Thanks for all the good vibes about my eye surgery. It went well, the doc just cleared me to resume my normal activities but still take it easy. The gas bubble is still in my eye and makes my vision a little blurry, so I'm gonna wait on going back to work til next week. Cause you know, as a lab tech, I don't want to try pouring acid if I can only kinda see it... 😂💀


End file.
